Her New Dream
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: You'll understand soon why this story is called Her New Dream. It's when they have their first child! I hope you'll like it!
1. Little Jenna

**Hey guys!!!!! I have been very excited and too eager to write this story!! Like, OMG!! I am too eager!! Ok, (takes deep breath) I hope you will ENJOY!!!**

Lightning has been fixed from the stunt he did. But Sally was still in the hospital. A couple of weeks later, Sally was breathing heavily and very nervous. Lightning was very nervous too and rushed to get Doc.

"Doc!! Doc!!" he kept on calling out.

"What is it?" Doc said when Lightning finally found him.

"It's Sally, she has to deliver the baby!!" Lightning said very nervously.

The two cars rushed into Sally's room and shut the door. The folks from Radiator Springs were visiting this day but were not allowed in Sally's room right now.

"Dang!" Mater said.

Sheriff slapped him with his tire.

"Ow!" Mater yelled.

A little later, everything quieted in the room except for a little voice that kept on crying. All the cars outside the room kept on trying to see the couple with the baby from the window.

Sally has been trying to calm the baby down until she gave up and just gave her a pacifier and played Ode To Joy softly on the radio.

"She's beautiful." Sally said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah," Lightning agreed. "What should we name her?"

Sally thought for a moment. "I like Jenna." She said.

"Jenna? Hmm, I like that too." Lightning said. "Wasn't there a Jenna that once came over to Radiator Springs?"

"Yeah." Sally said remembering how cute Jenna was. "She was only visiting Route 66. She lives in California. Now I never see her. But I want that same cuteness to be in my little Jenna."

Little Jenna's eyes started to drop in sleep.

"Ok." Lightning said. "Now let's think about the middle name."

The two hesitated for a minute until Lightning decided,

"What about your mom's name?"

"My mom?" Sally asked. "Ok. So our daughter is

Jenna Valerie McQueen."

Lightning got closer to his wife. "That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah." Sally said. She wrote Jenna's name on her papers.

Then, Doc came in the room.

"Ok guys. Have you thought of her name yet?"

"Yup." Sally said giving the elderly car Jenna's papers.

When he took it from Sally, he stopped and listened to what Sally played on the radio.

"Is that Beethoven?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sally said. "I thought it would make Jenna go to sleep."

Doc looked back at the papers. "Oh ok, Jenna's her name. That's a very nice name."

Sally smiled. Then a nurse came in with a little cart for Jenna to go in.

"Ok, we're gonna put Jenna in the nursery now."

The nurse gently put Jenna in the cart and took her out of the room.

"You and Jenna can go home in about 3 days."

"Thanks Doc." Sally said on his way out.

When Doc left the room, Lightning went to the radio to turn the music off until Sally stopped him.

"Wait!" she said.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Don't turn it off, it's nice."

Lightning's face grew a smile. He went back next to his wife.

"And romantic." He added.

The couple smiled at each other and then kissed. They snuggled each other for a while listening to the peaceful song. Sally remembered that this song was played while she was going down the isle at her wedding. Lightning looked very handsome. She thought.

"You're going to make a wonderful mom Sally." Lightning said interrupting her thoughts.

"You're going to make a wonderful dad." Sally commented back.

When the song was done, Sally pressed the replay button. The music was very soothing for her thoughts. Nothing could ruin this day. She knew that Lightning was going to stay next to her for the rest of her life.

"Hey Sal," Lightning suddenly asked.

"Want me to get us some drinks?"

"Sure." Sally answered. Then Lightning left the room into the hallway. But then he saw everyone from town crowding.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Lightning asked.

"RUN AWAAAYYYYY!!!" Mater exclaimed with the rest of the cars racing away from the new dad. He laughed.

"I'm not mad at you!!" he called out to them. They didn't listen. Sally saw that from the window and started laughing.

* * *

It was the next day. Lightning (as usual) stayed over at the hospital with Sally. He awoke and saw her next to him. Lightning yawned and all of a sudden heard a far distance crying. He nudged Sally a little bit with his tire. 

"What is it?" Sally asked sleepily with a yawn.

"I heard a little cry from the nursery, do you think it's Jenna?" Lightning asked worried.

Sally hesitated to listen. "I don't hear anything." She said.

"Listen." Lightning told her. They waited until they heard the crying. All of sudden, they heard far distance crying again and someone saying, "Jenna! Please stop crying!"

The couple looked at each other worried and cried, "JENNA!!"

They raced out of Sally's room to the nursery. They saw two doctors struggling with Jenna trying to make her stop crying.

"What's going on?" Lightning asked when he and Sally entered the nursery.

"She won't stop crying!" said one of the doctors.

"She just woke up crying like crazy!" said the other one.

The parents looked at their daughter in the little crib crying and whining. Sally thought for a moment and said "I'll be right back."

She raced to go back to her room. When she got back, she brought in her radio. She put it next to Jenna's crib and pushed the play button. It started playing Ode To Joy again.

When Jenna heard the song playing, she stopped crying.

The doctors' mouth dropped open.

"How did you know that?" one of them asked.

"Well, I am her mom!" Sally answered. Lightning laughed.

Jenna's face grew tired. She yawned decided to go back to sleep with the soothing music.

Sally clicked on the repeat button so the song won't stop playing. Then she kissed Jenna on her cheek. Lightning did the same.

When everything calmed down, the doctors and parents went back to their rooms.

Jenna was sleeping so peacefully listening to her favorite song over and over and over again.

**So Jenna loves Beethoven! And you know whats cool? I was playing the song Ode To Joy over and over on my itunes while writing this whole chapter! It's very soothing. I'm practicing it on my violin! I'm THIS CLOSE to getting it right! Reviews please!!  
**


	2. Her Voice

Three days passed. Lightning and Sally came back home with little Jenna. (You may be wondering how they brought Jenna home. Well, Mack brought them home. :D)

When they went inside the house, the parents brought Jenna into the living room. She was in a little portable cradle that her parents carried her in. Jenna is a silver Eclipse Spyder from Lightning's father's side of the family. (Just so you know) The little Eclipse looked around the big room. She was confused why she was so tiny and everything around her was so big.

"Welcome home Jenna!" Sally said to her daughter.

"This is the living room."

Jenna wanted to drive around the living room. So she was struggling to get out of the cradle.

"No no Jenna. You can't get out of the cradle yet." Lightning warned her.

Jenna was about to cry out loud until Sally took the cradle with Jenna in it to her room.

"This is your room Jenna." Sally said. She flickered on the lights so she and her daughter can see the room better. It looked very cute. The walls were pink and purple and there were little toys everywhere. Her crib was on a corner of the room next to a window showing the bright sun. There was also a little desk with a lamp on top of it next to her crib. She also saw a big container on another corner that was filled with toys and books.

Then, Sally moved the cradle next to the container to let Jenna play with the toys.

"Do you want to play with your toys Jenna?" she asked.

Jenna hesitated staring at the toys. There were Barbie Cars, Teddy Cars, little baby rings and baby keys. There were a lot of books too. There were fairytale books, mystery books, romantic books (ex. Romeo and Juliet) any kind.

Then, Jenna started to reach out her tires to get something from the container.

Sally thought she would want one of the toys so she grabbed one of them and gave it to Jenna. Jenna pushed it away and kept on reaching her tires out.

"What do you want?" Sally asked.

Then she saw the direction Jenna's tires were in. She wanted a book.

"You want a book?" Sally asked handing (or tireing XD) Jenna a book. It was one of those Easy Readers book.

Jenna took the book and put it on the floor to turn the pages. She looked at the pictures and the words. She understood the pictures, just not the words. She made a confused look on her face. Sally's face was surprised. She never thought any baby would want to read a book at this age.

Jenna, frustrated not able to read the book threw it across the room and made an angry face.

"Jenna!" Sally said laughing. "Don't throw the book! It takes time for babies to learn how to read."

She went to get the book and she put it back in the container.

"Even thought you don't know how to read," Sally said facing her daughter. "I can read to you."

Jenna stared at her mom. It was just a normal stare babies always make. Then she saw the toy she pushed to the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a Barbie Car (lol, Barbie Doll :P). She pressed on its wheel and it said something:

"Hi! I'm Barbie and I'm you're best friend!"

Jenna laughed at the toy. That put a smile on Sally's face. Suddenly, Lightning came into the room.

"Hey Jenna!" he said in a fatherly tone.

"You're playing with your toys?"

Lightning went next to her daughter. Jenna was showing him the toy she was playing with.

"Ya like that toy?" Lightning asked.

Jenna kept on showing the toy to him as if she wanted him to see it.

So Lightning then took the toy. He pressed the tire as well and laughed.

"That's a nice toy Jenna." Lightning said giving the toy back to her daughter.

Jenna pressed the wheel again. Then she was handing it back to Lightning. Lightning's face was confused. Sally went next to him.

"What does she want?" Lightning asked Sally.

"I don't know." Sally answered.

Then Jenna made another angry face and threw the Barbie across the room.

Sally sighed. "She always does that when she can't figure out something."

Lightning sighed as well. Even so, little Jenna continued to look at her toys and books.

* * *

Later at night, it was 1:00 am and the family was sleeping. 

All of a sudden, Jenna started crying very loudly.

"AHHH!" yelled a startled Lightning who banged into the wall.

"OWW!" he yelled.

Sally screamed as well.

"What's wrong!?" she asked.

"I heard Jenna crying." Lightning said trying to ignore his pain. Sally looked over at the wall he banged into.

"I guess it was pretty loud!" Sally said starting to go to Jenna's room.

"Yeah, ya think!?" Lightning said following her.

Sally ignored that and quickly went to Jenna's room with Lightning following. Jenna was crying and crying loudly with tears in her eyes.

"Jenna!" Sally said over her crying. "What's wrong honey?"

Jenna kept on crying and whining.

Sally took Jenna out of the crib and put her into her cradle and started to rock her gently.

Lightning thought she might have been hungry so she brought her a bottle of oil.

Jenna pushed it away continuously crying. Sally thought she would want one of her toys but Jenna pushed that away. She also tried the pacifier, but Jenna spat it out crying more.

"What's wrong with her!?" Lightning asked.

Sally thought for a moment. "Maybe she wants the Beethoven music!" she said quickly.

"Great, I'll get the radio." Lightning said rushing to get the radio.

He came back with the radio and pressed the play button. It started to play, but then it started to pause and play and pause by itself and then just broke down.

"Oh great." Lightning said. "Now what?"

Sally was trying to think of something else now. She was thinking of the day her mom died. She remembered what she had told her,

"_Remember this song and sing it to your child. Then sing more and more soothing songs to him or her so your children can have a happy and joyous heart just like you."_

"Wait, I know what to do." Sally finally said.

She went next to the cradle that Jenna was in and slowly started to rock. Then, she started to sing the song,

_Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Leaves are escaping the trees.  
Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
Sleep my child, sleep._

_In the bright and early morning,  
Birds will sing a tune.  
But now, Winter Wind is blowing softly,  
So sleep under the moon._

_Winter Wind is blowing softly…  
Sleep, my child, sleep._

When Sally finished the song, Jenna was sound asleep. Sally and Lightning kissed her goodnight and put her gently put her back in her crib. Lightning and Sally looked proudly at their daughter.

"That sounded beautiful Sally." Lightning said looking at his wife.

"Yeah, thanks." Sally said with a sigh. "It makes me sad since it reminds me of my mom."

Lightning snuggled her. Then they left the room shutting off the lights. While little Jenna was sleeping, her mother's beautiful singing was buzzing through her mind:

_Sleep, my child, sleep…_

**Cute, huh? Ok, now, I'm gonna take a little break from writing this story since I felt like writing, er, I mean, typing another story. :P  
**


	3. Special First Word

It's been over a month. Jenna has been trying to figure out the toys and books, but she couldn't exactly understand them. And since Lightning got the radio repaired, he fixed it and Jenna now listens to lullabies or Beethoven. Today, she was in her room still in the cradle staring at her toys and books. Sally went into her room.

"Jenna, you're STILL playing with your toys?" she asked her daughter. Jenna ignored her just continued staring at her things. Sally could tell that she was bored.

"Let me take you outside for a minute." Sally said taking the cradle out of her room. Jenna left her toys in her room.

Sally took her to the front of the porch of the house to get some air.

"People who stay in the house all day are bums. Of course, your only about a month old and you can't go out for a drive for anything, but I can just take you out here each day. Would you like that?" Sally asked.

Jenna was now staring at all the little work stations and the wide open road. There weren't many customers today.

"You're father isn't here right now, he went out with some of the guys." Sally informed her daughter.

"He should be coming back home right about..."

A sound of engines racing interrupted her. Then the mom and daughter saw Lightning beating Mater, Doc, Sheriff and Sarge in a race. Doc made it in 2nd, Sheriff was in 3rd, Sarge was in 4th and Mater was in last.

"YEAH! I beat you old man!" Lightning exclaimed proudly.

"Well at least I made it second!" Doc said.

"Doesn't matter, ya still owe me 5 bucks." Lightning said.

"I'll give you it tomorrow."

"You always say that!"

Jenna was laughing when the other cars were racing by. Her cute little laughter made Doc and Lightning notice her and Sally.

"Hey Jenna!' Lightning said going next to her daughter. Jenna was still laughing in joy when she saw her dad racing his friends.

Meanwhile, the other cars were going home.

"Wow Mater, I knew you slow, but MAN! When you started to race, I saw a turtle go faster than you!" Sheriff joked. He and Sarge were laughing at him.

"Haw haw, very funny." Mater said being sarcastic. "Just to tell ya'll, I wuz LETTIN' ya'll win."

"Oh yeah right!" Sheriff said. "Not even in your dreams boy!" Sarge snapped. Mater sighed.

Then they all went home. Meanwhile, Sally started to talk to Lightning.

"So, what did you do?' Sally asked.

"Well, you know, just raced some of the guys...with me winning the most!' Lightning said with him and Sally laughing.

"Well, how was your day?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, it was fine. I'm just took Jenna out here for a little air." Sally said.

While Lightning and Sally were talking, Jenna saw the house door open. She looked inside and saw the TV on. It was a movie Sally forgot to pause. Jenna was making little cooing noises wanting to go inside. Sally looked down at her.

"You wanna go inside?" she asked. Jenna kept on cooing.

"Ok, let's take her in." Lightning said. Sally took the cradle and brought it in the living room where the TV was.

"Oh, I forgot to turn this off." Sally said. She went over to the TV to turn it off until Jenna was whining at her to not turn it off.

Sally looked confused. "I think she wants to watch it." Lightning said. So Sally backed from the TV. Jenna was staring at it. The movie was showing a woman on stage singing with a microphone in front of her. Jenna had a smile growing on her face.

"She likes the singing!" Sally said going next to her. "Remember "singing" Jenna?"

Yes, Jenna remembers her mom telling her about singing. Sally even sang to her now and then.

"The lady is singing Jenna." Sally added.

Jenna loved how people sang, especially her mom. She opened her mouth and in her little voice said,

"Singing."

Lightning and Sally's couldn't believe what they heard their daughter say! She just said her first word!

"JENNA!!!!" Sally exclaimed excitedly. "You said you're first word!!!!!"

Lightning and Sally has been saying to Jenna how proud they were of her. They started asking her if she could say Mommy or Daddy or anything else. But she just stood there, not saying anything else. Jenna felt that she only said what she wanted to say, and she only wanted to say singing. So she said it again.

"Well, at least she's got one word down!" Lightning said with him and Sally laughing.

"Yeah, it's surprising that her first word was "singing", right?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, it's usual Momma or Dadda." Lightning agreed. Then he went next to his wife.

"But that's what makes our little girl special."

**Sweet! Another chapter down! Sorry it's taking so long, but I've been busy with school and homework and baseball and dance and all that stuff. I'll probably type in the next chapter on Friday. Just to inform you, I'm ALWAYS busy on Thursdays!**


	4. Crazy For This Girl

**It's been 5 years. Jenna is now 5 years old and in love with music. Nothing but music for her. She's hums her favorite songs her mom plays for her at random times. For her 5th birthday, she got an ipod! (Since her parents are very caring! LOL)  
She likes to bring it everywhere she goes. Sometimes, she asks her parents or anyone else in town if they want to hear her singing! In fact, Jenna is a very good singer for a 5 year old. And everyone loves to hear her singing. Lightning and Sally has decided to give her singing classes when she turns seven since there aren't any classes available for 5 year olds. (I made that up)  
Every bedtime, Jenna listens to her favorite song on her ipod and mouths it too. The songs make her think of couples, mostly her parents, since their usually lovey dovey sometimes. One night, when Sally came in her room to say goodnight to her, she started to get curious about something...**

"Goodnight Jenna." Sally said kissing her daughter goodnight.

"Mommy?" asked the little Eclipse. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." her mother said.

"You know how I'm always singing to people?" Jenna reminded her mom.

"Yes, and you're very good at it."

"Well...when I was a baby, did _**you **_ever sing to **_me_**?"

Sally smiled. "Actually, yes. I sang to you when me and Daddy first brought you home."

"Well, I don't really remember. So, I was wondering if you could sing to me again tonight."

"Well of course honey." she said going next to her now. "What would you like me to sing?"

"And I want you to sing to me every night too." Jenna added.

"Ok."

"I want you to sing...hmmmmm..." Jenna thought for a moment thinking of what song her mother should sing. Then she took her ipod and scrolled down. She smiled at her choice.

"This one! This one!" she said exitedly.

Sally looked at her daughter's ipod. It said Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron.

**Ok, guys. You SERIOUSLY have to look up that song! It is one of my favorites! It is SOOOO CUTE!!! Please listen to it!!!**

"That's my favorite song!" Jenna said still excited.

"Alright sweeite." Sally said. Jenna put her ipod down getting ready to listen to her mom. Suddenly, Lightning was about to go into Jenna's room until he saw that his wife was about to sing. So he just secretly watched from behind Jenna's door. Sally was about to sing,

_She rolls the window down,  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind._

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me,  
She's got me thinking about it constantly  
But she don't know how I feel.  
But she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder is she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
I'm crazy for this girl._

Jenna was smiling at her mom in adoration. Lightning was smiling as well. Suddenly, he came in the room, starting off to sing from where Sally stopped,

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what I was thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know_

Sally smiled at her husband when he came near her. Then, they started to sing as a duo,

_Would you look at her?  
She looks at me,  
She's got me thinking about it constantly  
But she don't know how I feel.  
But she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
I'm crazy for this girl._

At the end of the song, the couple were looking at each other smiling. Actually, that wasn't the whole song! They didn't bother to finish it since Jenna was already fast asleep from her parents' singing. Then the two kissed their daughter goodnight, turned off the lights (except for her little nightlight) and exited the room. When they closed the door, Sally had a big smiled towards Lightning.

"Lightning, you're singing was beautiful!" Sally whispered amazed.

"Hmm, I thought yours was better." Lightning said laughing a little bit.

"I never knew you would sing so peacefully to someone." Sally said with a dreamily look upon her face.

"Not as peaceful as yours." Lightning said nuzzling her. Sally smiled. Then they both went into their bedroom.

**I...LOVE...THAT...SONG!!!!!!!!!! It's sooooooo...ohh, how would I explain it? Peaceful, lovingly, cute, (kind of) sad, nice, soothing, and...representing a guy who loves a girl!**


	5. Jenna's Request

**So Sally kept her promise to Jenna and sang to her every night and Jenna has slept right after every one. Sometimes, Jenna asks if Lightning could join Sally while singing. He did sometimes, but sometimes he didn't. It depends on Jenna's opinion every night. One night, when Sally just finished singing a song, Jenna (for the first time) didn't got to sleep yet and suddenly got curious about something else now.**

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"You're a really good singer." Jenna said. "You're even better than me!"

Sally laughed. "And Daddy's good too," Jenna added. "I think this whole family is good at singing!"

"Yeah, I think so!" Sally said.

"Mommy, what did you wanna be when you were a kid? What did you wanna be when you grew up?"

Sally thought for a moment. "Well...I'm not very sure. It was a very long time ago when I was a kid."

"Do you like your job now here?" Jenna asked filled with questions.

"Yeah. I like this job."

"Did you ever wanna be a singer? 'Cause I think you should Mommy. Like I said, you're REALLY good! I'm not even kidding!"

Sally laughed again."You know, I'll think about it."

"Cool!!!" she said. "And if you become a singer, can I be one too?"

"Sure sweetie. But we'll keep on talking about it tomorrow." Sally said kissing her daughter goodnight.

"Ok. Goodnight Mommy." Jenna said. Sally turned off her light and closed the door.

When Sally went into the bedroom, she saw Lightning.

"Hey Sal, I heard Jenna talking to you about something. What was it?" Lightning asked.

"Well, Jenna was just talking about how good I am at singing," she answered.

"Oh, ok." he said.

"...and that she wants me to become a singer. You know, as a career." Sally added.

Lightning hesitated and looked at Sally for a minute. Then he started to laugh a little bit.

"What!?" Sally asked smiling.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just a little funny to me." Lightning said trying to stop laughing.

"How is it funny?" she asked.

Lightning finally stopped laughing and cleared his throat. (No, I don't know if cars have throats!)

"Sally, becoming a singer isn't as easy as it looks. Everyone becomes one in California or New York. Do you know how far that is from here?"

"Yes, I know that. And I didn't say I would **definitely** become one. And you shouldn't laugh at what your daughter thinks of. She's only five!"

"Sally, I wasn't teasing her. I think that's a very cute idea she has. But I just meant that becoming a singer takes time."

"That is true, but she didn't know that."

"I'm blaming anyone so don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." after that sentence from Sally, the two fell silent. Sally gave a sigh.

"You know, I've got an idea." Sally suddenly said.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe I can try something out for a singing gig. You know, here. In town."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll think of something. It's just a thought."

"Well, let's of it tomorrow. I'm beat!" Lightning said turning off the lights.

As Lightning closed his eyes starting to go to sleep, Sally was still up, thinking about her daughter's request and if it could actually work. Like Lightning said, people usually start those kind of careers in either New York or California. She's never heard of someone starting a singing gig in Arizona. As for Jenna, she wasn't sleeping either. She was also thinking about she and her mom becoming singers. In front of millions of people, cheering on for you, applauding and shouting "ENCORE! ENCORE!" She could picture it all; Jenna Valerie McQueen, famous singer. She would write down her own songs she wrote for herself. Suddenly, she got a song stuck in her head. She's heard the song before, but she couldn't recall the name of it or the words. Since she remembered the sound of it, so she started humming it in her head, until she got tired of it and went to sleep.

**So what do you think? Would Sally actually open a little singing gig in town? That would be cool, huh? Hey, I wanna do that!!! I wanna sing!!! I love singing! Why should THOSE people on TV get a chance to sing and not ME!? I'M talented!! I deserve to be famous! I-**

**_(gets slapped)_**

**I needed that...oooOOOOWW!!! THAT HURT!!! You shouldn't hit people that can be famous one day! **


	6. Squealing

It was the next day. Jenna was outside on the porch staring at the open road. Today had a few customers come and go; Jenna was just staring at them buying things and leaving with those things. She was mouthing the words to the songs she was listening on her ipod.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Sally were inside talking.

"So, how exactly do you plan to open up a singing club?" Lightning asked.

"Well..." Sally said. She went to the window with Lightning following.

"You see that little empty spot between Flo's and Luigi's?" Sally asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I asked the town about opening up a business there. All we have to do is hire some construction cars and we're good to go."

"Hmm, cool!" Lightning said. "But I have a question, who are you doing this for? Jenna or you?"

Sally thought for a moment. "Mmmm, mostly for Jenna." She turned her direction to her daughter. "I can only imagine how happy she would be."

"Yeah." Lightning agreed. But then another question popped up to him. "Wait, then what would happen to the Cozy Cone?"

Sally's smile turned to a frown. "Aw man...you're right! What's gonna happen to the motel!? Ugh, I didn't have a plan for that!"

Lightning had a frown too.

"Maybe I can only open the club on nights...yeah! I could do that! ... Oh but wait, what if there's customers at night here!?" Sally said.

Lightning was thinking until an idea popped up.

"You know, racing season is over. So maybe I could take the night shift."

Sally's face brightened up at Lightning. "You would really do that?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Oh thank you Lightning!" She said snuggling him. "I'm gonna call a construction business."

She left the living room and went to the bedroom.

"Wow," Lightning said to his self. "Sally's really excited about this."

Lightning's direction went to Jenna still staring in the open. He smiled and drove over next to her.

"Hey kiddo." he said. Jenna looked at his father and took off her ipod.

"Hi Daddy." she said.

"Jen, you know how you asked your mom if she could be a singer?" Lightning reminded her.

Jenna's face went blank toward her father. "How did you know that?"

Lightning smiled laughing. "Your mom told me."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Lightning continued. "We're gonna open up a singing gig right here in town."

Jenna's eyes widened in excitement. "Really!?! Mommy's gonna be a singer!?!?"

Lightning grinned. Jenna squealed in excitement and raced inside to her mom yelling

"MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE A SINGER!!!!! LET ME BE ONE TOO!!!!!!!"

Lightning laughed. Jenna looked so happy and excited. Sally came out on the porch with Jenna nuzzling her.

"YAY YAYYY!! MY MOMMY'S A SINGER!!!!" Jenna continued squealing.

Sally laughed. "I'm glad you're very excited Jenna!"

Jenna had the biggest smile a 5 year old could have.

"Alright guys," Sally said with Jenna backing away from her side. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, just out for a little errand." Sally said. She left the porch going in a right direction.

"Do **you **know where Mommy's going, Daddy?" Jenna asked looking at her father.

"Mmm, I'm not so sure."

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Jenna and her father drove off the porch and went to Flo's.

**Srry I didn't type anything in a while. Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Reviews please!**


End file.
